


A Bad Seed

by QueenSquared



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kinda Modern, M/M, Stormpilot, native plants, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's dying, so Finn has to help her, but God. The cute paramedic won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Seed

**Author's Note:**

> I really gotta write something other than Star Wars. Oh well. Enjoy <3

It took Finn a while to notice that Rey's face had turned blue.

The leading question was  _why,_ because they had been so precise to tell the waitress that _no,_ her food could not come with egg-seed in it, as it would cause a disruption in the young lady. Yet, here they were, Rey desperately gasping for air and Finn frantically trying to find them assistance.

Of course, the same waitress who had so gracefully botched their order came sauntering up,not seeming as guilty as she should have been. Finn had to mentally restrain himself from strangling her when she relayed her excuse to both the two worried customers and the chef.

" I just assumed you were another one of those high maintenance teenagers that wanted a specially made order. I didn't know it was this serious!"

 She was crying, but Finn felt no sympathy. In fact, that just made him angry.

"What difference does it make?! You are here to serve us whatever we want. My friend is _dying_  because of you!"

Finn proceeded to pull Rey out of the chair to make their way outside.  Another customer had acted quickly, calling 911 for the the young couple that didn't know what to do.  After Finn thanked him, he took one last look at the dumbfounded waitress still standing by their abandoned table.

" What do you have to say for yourself?!" He snapped. The waitress was sobbing now.

"I'm sorry!" She offered.

Finn was almost out the door when Rey's head lolled off of his shoulder, allowing her to look the waitress in the face.  She broke out into a coughing fit that racked her fragile body before she opened her mouth to talk. Finn was silently relaying her comforting words, even if they were really just meant for himself. Rey finally found the strength to speak.

 With her last lingering thread of consciousness, she managed a small "fuck you" before collapsing against Finn's chest.

 

******

 

Everyone was moving about ,helping in any possible shape or form they could.

Well, everyone but Finn that was.

 He supposed he was helping the news reporter by giving them a detrimental review of the restaurant, but that's all he could do. He sat on the curb tapping his feet and telling himself that everything would be all right. He himself wasn't enough though. He sure wished someone else would have done that for him.

 In the middle of his loathing, he felt someone nudge his boot.

 By the looks of it,he was one of the paramedics, but the cigarette twirling in his fingers threw Finn off.  He stared expectantly.

"Hey,buddy, she's gonna be fine.  Just a little respiratory inflammation. I've seen worse."

 Finn couldn't stop looking at the cigarette. 

"Are you sure you should be...?"

 The man responded by tapping his cig.

"Oh, you mean this? Well, this is my last job of the night, unexpected I must say.  I was doing this one on my break. Can't waste my packs, y'know? Gotta use up what I started."

Finn decided to leave it at that. He sighed and looked back toward the ambulance where Rey was currently being attended to. The stray paramedic sat down on the curb beside him and offered his cigarette.

"Wanna bum it?"

Finn shook his head. "Rey wouldn't want me to."

The other guy chuckled. "Oh, a ladies man, are ya?"

"No, I just know it's the right thing to do." Finn countered.

"Hm. Fair enough. You must care a lot about her" he said, before taking another puff.

Finn nodded and stood up, evading his cloud of smoke. He made his way over to the ambulance and to his annoyance, the paramedic followed.

 He was glad to find that Rey wasn't under this guy's supervision. He found her sitting up on a cot, breathing in and out with the aid of an oxygen mask. A seemingly more qualified paramedic had her hand on Rey's back and with a soft voice, was instructing her to breathe the way she was. She gasped, however, when she saw him.

"Finn! Everything's fine, I'm alright."

 The female paramedic nodded for Finn to climb aboard the ambulance. He slid himself onto the cot beside her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Oh thank god. We are _never_ going back to that place again" he said.

The paramedic-or "Jessika" as Finn could read on her tag- nodded. "That place is known for these sorts of issues. This isn't the first time I've seen an incident related to egg-seed."

Finn groaned. "Even more of a reason to not go back there."

" So, how are you all getting home?"

Both Rey and Finn turned toward the open doors.  Finn's friend was standing there, evidently listening to the whole thing.

" Oh, we walked there" Finn said, quickly. "No need for your help; it's really quite close."

Jessica gave the OK to leave, so Finn grabbed Rey's hand. After a shaky rise to her feet, she stopped him.

"Wait, Finn. Let him give us a ride. It's only a few blocks down, but I'm not comfortable walking that stretch yet." 

Finn hated this notion, but he wouldn't argue with her. He suppressed a whine as he followed the man to his car.

Of course, his shift just ended so Finn and Rey boarded another ambulance. As they buckled up, the mans hand hovered over the siren button.

"How badly do you need to get home?" He joked.

"Just shut up and drive" Finn mumbled and Rey laughed.

 _At least she's feeling better_ Finn thought.

On the way there, they discovered that his name was Poe and he was training to become a pilot. He liked saving lives though, as Finn had previously noted from his excessive bragging about his past. Rey complied, enjoying every little exaggeration in his stories. Finn slumped in his seat. The ride was dragging on longer than he had predicted.

When they arrived, Finn jumped out of the car to get Rey's door so Poe wouldn't have to. He practically hustled her out of the vehicle and moved to the driver window.

"Thanks, Poe" Finn finally said. "It was really kind of you to drive us." 

Poe brushed his hand that sat on the driver door. Finn resisted the urge to jerk away.

" It'd be really kind of you if you'd let me see you again. Just so we could get off on the right foot. Call me sometime?"

Finn could only gape as he watched Poe glide a pen over his dark skin,scribing a series of numbers. Poe capped it and winked at Finn.

" See ya around." Finn watched as he drove off.

He turned to Rey, who was still standing on the path, willingly witnessing the scene before her. Finn threw his hands into the air.

"What was that!?" 

 Rey shrugged as he helped her to the door.

"Looks like you've got yourself a date."

Finn took a couple of moments to relay over the moments in his life. He found that he liked them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
